goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Cedric Attends The Scared Straight Programme
Cedric Attends The Scared Straight Programme is the fifteenth episode of the "Cedric Gets Grounded" series. In this episode, Cedric joins the school's newly re-instated Scared Straight Programme. Transcript (we begin outside the school, then cut to outside of principal's office where the secretary gets an incoming call from none other than... the Principal himself.) (phone rings) SECRETARY KENDRA: (picks up phone) Hello? (cut to Principal Paul calling the Secretary) PRINCIPAL PAUL: I had a phone call with the warden from the state prison. We're going to revive the Scared Straight Programme, and I need to choose a student who is most likely to run into trouble with the law. SECRETARY KENDRA: Do you need the files, Sir? PRINCIPAL PAUL: I don't need the files. Bring me the yearbook. (Secretary Kendra comes in with the yearbook, and hands it in to him. Principal Paul reads the yearbook.) PRINCIPAL PAUL: (points to a boy with a red hoodie) That boy looks like a criminal... say, (turns pages to a more familiar face) who's that fellow who caused an earthquake at his old middle school? SECRETARY KENDRA: You mean Cedric, Sir? PRINCIPAL PAUL: Yes indeed. That's Cedric Miller, all right! (looks at picture of Cedric then laughs sinisterly) (MONTAGE TIME! Fade to prison, where Cedric signs in at the finger-printing station. four other students sign in, too. Next they get their hair checked for any dirt, grime or lice. Then, they get their butts checked, followed by their arms. They presently empty their pockets for any weapons, and find that they have none in their pockets. No dirt, grime, lice or weapons on them; they're clean! They get the all-clear signal before, ultimately, they get their mugshots taken. A rendition of the song 'Bad Boys' by Inner Circle plays as the walk-in process occurs.) WARDEN: (to inmate) ...and use a lot of filthy language: that's the only way kids get attention these days! INMATE: (directly to students) All right! Listen up, you little _____, you stinking ______ ______, down to the three of mine killed for! But you little ______ look likely to be the type that'll _____ it up! (Cedric whistles, then inmate grabs Cedric by the neck) WHAT'S YOUR NAME, PUNK? CEDRIC: Cedric, Sir. INMATE: (sarcastically) Cecil, how nice! You'll love it here in the slammer. D'YOU KNOW WHY THEY CALL IT THE SLAMMER, CECIL?! (Cedric quivers in fear) Aww... so you still think you're bad, eh? Well d'you wanna know what 'bad' is? 'Bad' is getting shot at 12 times in the leg trying to escape! (takes out plastic leg revealing one of his legs cut off) CEDRIC: (shocked) Woah! INMATE: 'Bad' is getting a fork stuck in your eye! (takes out bad eye and shows it to Cedric, who is still shaking with fear) SO D'YOU STILL THINK YOU'RE BAD, EH?! (pause) CEDRIC: (still shocked) Uhh... I think I'd better use the bathroom... bad. (laughs nervously) (four students - now inmates - laugh at Cedric as he uses the cell toilet. He is trying to take a huge dump: look at him right now!) CEDRIC: (straining) This is the worst programme ever! (strains again and turns red in the face, but farts. The other students laugh harder. One of them offers him a TP roll.) (grunts) No thanks, this wouldn't be necessary. (but then poop finally comes out and Cedric accepts the TP) Never mind! (joins in on laughter.) (cut to warden outside the cell block, looking at his watch) WARDEN: Welp, time to check on those kids. They must be begging, pleading and crying to be let out of their cells by now. (cell is empty) What?! They've escaped from their cells! (runs up to room where the students were hiding, probably having a laugh. The students stop laughing.) What the hell is wrong with you?! The searchlight kept trying to find you, but you went somewhere so the searchlights could not try to find you! Go to the Demon Room, now! (students walk to the demon room) CEDRIC: What exactly is a Demon Room? Must be some made up prison room... (in the demon room) well, who's in there? (they get the answer and are scared by something) STUDENT 1: Oh no! It's a scary girl! She looks like she must be exorcised at once! STUDENT 2: Let's get out of here! DEMON MAN: Welcome to the Demon Room. It's time to scare you. (So the boys decide to leave the Demon Room. However, they got caught by Warden Dallas who hauled them off to their cells. Let's find out what's happening...) WARDEN: Now here's the part where you get jailed! (throws the students in the cell. The cell door closes.) You're going to stay in here for a while! The programme ends in 3 hours so you will stay here until it is over! And if I see you do any more bad stuff, you will get a final warning, and if that continues you will get punished. UNDERSTOOD? STUDENTS: Yes, Sir. (So in the cell they stayed. When the Scared Straight Programme ended Goodbye, Scared Straight Programme!, it was time for the students to go home. We cut to home where Warden Dallas, Principal Paul and two policemen drop him off.) WARDEN: It was mighty nice meeting you, Mr and Mrs Miller. (to Cedric) And promise me, boy, you will never do anything criminal again? CEDRIC: I promise, and do solemnly swear, to never again do anything criminal. PRINCIPAL PAUL: We hope you'd be more sensible now, Cedric. CEDRIC: I'll try, Sirs. (Warden, the principal and the two cops drive away. Cedric turns to his parents.) KATE: (a little disappointed) Cedric, we heard you got two warnings during your time in the Scared Straight Programme. CEDRIC: (thinks, sad) Oh no, will I be grounded? KATE: (lights up) But we're so glad you behaved and promised never to commit anymore violent crimes. DIESEL: We're so proud of you, Cedric. As much as we're tempted extend your grounding by 10,000 years, given your two warnings, we decided that... you are once again no longer grounded. KATE: You can watch TV and movies. DIESEL: You can have your video games. KATE: You can have everything. (THAT'S ALL FOLKS! See you in Episode 16!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Cedric Episodes